1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector with a compact structure for reliably fixing an inserted electronic card.
2. The Related Art
With electronic technology increasingly developing, electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, have developed towards multifunction and miniaturization. Accordingly, card connectors mounted in the electronic devices are required to reduce volumes thereof for meeting present demands. The card connector generally has an eject mechanism for withdrawing an inserted electronic card. The eject mechanism has an elastic locking piece for fixing the electronic card. Related U.S. application Ser. No. 09/832,190, filed Apr. 11, 2001, entitled “Card Connector”, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches an eject mechanism that has the elastic locking piece. The elastic locking piece is urged to move to engage with a recess of the electronic card for fixing the electronic card. However, such structure of the eject mechanism with the elastic locking piece is complicated for manufacture. Furthermore, the elastic locking piece may be deformed to interfere with other components in long usage duration so as to affect normal insertion and retraction of the electronic card.